1. Field
The present disclosure relates to protective devices for covering a surgically implanted port. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to protective devices configured to protect a surgically implanted port from damage during daily physical activities, daily athletic activities and in the unfortunate event of an accidental impact to the body area where the port is implanted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients undergoing the treatment of certain medical conditions may be required to endure repeated needle sticks to aid in the treatment of the patient. For example, patients with certain medical conditions endure repeated injections of drugs to treat the condition, or repeated drawing of blood samples to ensure the treatment is working. To ease patient discomfort associated with repeated needle sticks, patients may elect to have a port, or combined port and catheter, also called a “portacath,” surgically implanted beneath the skin. Other terms commonly used in the medical field for ports and portacaths include “totally implantable venous access system” and “central venous access devices.” For the present disclosure, reference to “ports” includes ports, portacaths, totally implantable venous access system and central venous access devices. Ports have many different uses, such as total parenteral nutrition, delivery of chemotherapy, delivery of coagulation factors, the withdrawing of blood from patients requiring frequent blood tests, delivery of antibiotics, and the delivery of various medications.
As seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, a port 10 has a housing 12 with an interior reservoir compartment (or portal) 14 that has a silicone bubble (or septum) 16 for needle insertion, and a catheter or an attached plastic tube 18. The septum 16 is made out of a self-sealing silicone rubber and can be punctured many times before it weakens significantly.
The port 10 is surgically implanted just beneath the skin 20, typically in the upper chest (as seen in FIG. 3) or in the aim, and appears as a bump under the skin. However, the port may be implanted in other areas of the body, such as the upper leg. The catheter 18 runs from the portal 14 and is surgically inserted into a vein, usually the jugular vein, the subclavian vein, or the superior vena cava. Referring to FIG. 2, to administer treatment or to withdraw blood, the port 10 is located and the area is disinfected. The port 10 is then accessed by puncturing the overlaying skin with needle 22 and inserting the needle into a septum 16. This can be done many times with less patient discomfort. When the port 10 is no longer needed, the port can be removed through a surgical operation.
Since the port is surgically implanted under the skin, there is a risk that patients may damage the port during the course of routine daily activities, physical activities, especially for sports activities, or even in the event of an accidental fall. During such activities, people who have a port sometimes experience pain when physical contact is made with their port. Persons with a port are also at a risk of rupturing the structural sutures that hold the port in place. It is also possible that the catheter may be ruptured or torn loose, or that the port itself may be damaged upon impact.
It would be advantageous to have a protective device for a port that is shaped and sized to protect the port from damage, and that is capable of being located at any position on the body of a patient with such a port. It would also be advantageous, to have an article of clothing to position and hold the protective device in place while also allowing access to the port during treatment.